


Поможем им

by Vokady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marriage, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vokady/pseuds/Vokady





	Поможем им

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Help Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783532) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Тони стоял у плиты, готовя блинчики, когда Сэм вернулся с пробежки. 

Сэм прошёл мимо него, на своём пути к холодильнику, чтобы быстро поцеловать Тони в висок, и только потом достал апельсиновый сок. 

Стоявший у плиты собирался спросить о том, как прошла пробежка, когда стук в дверь прервал их короткое тихое утро. 

Сэм бросил взгляд на Тони - случалось, что люди узнавали о них и начинали докучать Сэму, но Тони пожал плечами. Он тоже не знал, в чем дело. 

Тони остался у плиты, не желая сжечь завтрак, но сосредоточенно прислушивался.  
Сэм открыл дверь, и, после небольшой паузы, Тони услышал как он произносит: "Капитан". 

Сказать, что Тони удивился, услышав голос Стива в ответ, значит ничего не сказать. 

"Ты уж прости меня," - сказал он. - "Нам нужно где-нибудь укрыться". 

Тони выключил плиту и снял с неё сковороду, прежде чем повернуться и прислониться к стойке. Это обещало быть интересным. 

"Все, кого мы знаем, пытаются нас убить" - сказала Наташа, и, вау, это было больно. Не то что бы Тони находился там с целью убить их, но это, видимо, не имело значения. 

За этими словами последовала ещё одна пауза, и Тони знал Сэма достаточно хорошо, чтобы с сказать, что тот размышлял о том, была ли безопасность Стива и Наташи важнее сохранения их секрета, и, конечно, это было так. Просто Сэм был таким человеком. 

"Заходите," - произнёс Сэм и сделал шаг в сторону, впуская Стива и Наташу внутрь. 

Они сделали всего несколько шагов в гостиной, когда Стив заметил Тони и застыл. 

"Что ты здесь делаешь?" - выдавил он, уже готовый к самозащите. 

"Готовлю завтрак," - ответил Тони, кивая в сторону наполовину готовых блинчиков. 

"Ты обманул меня?" - Стив с яростью спросил Сэма, вставшего рядом с Тони.

"Нет. На самом деле, ты никогда не спрашивал меня о личной жизни, и он не говорит о работе, когда приезжает сюда. А с тобой кажется нужно много работать," - добавил Сэм с небольшой улыбкой. 

"Личной жизни?" - вмешалась Наташа, и Тони начал улыбаться. 

"Ты не знала!"

"Тони," - произнёс Сэм, но голос его был веселым. 

"Нет. Она не знала. Её отправили шпионить за мной и она не знала о нас. Это замечательно."

"Нас?" - спросил Стив, и бедный парень выглядел так, будто бы умер от щелчка, если бы случилось что-то неожиданное. 

"Мы замужем," - сказал Тони не затягивая, и Стив действительно запнулся. 

"Ты замужем," - повторил он и с тяжестью опустился на стул. 

"На самом деле - мы," - ответил Тони и развернулся, чтобы налить воды для них двоих. Выглядели они так, будто она им может понадобится. 

"Мы не особо распространяемся об этом," - объяснил Сэм, и Наташа выгнула бровь.  
"Естественно," - сухо сказала она. - "Как это произошло?"

"Роуди хороший друг. Мы служили в армии вместе," - рассказал им Сэм, - "Он нас познакомил". Он посмотрел на Тони, как и всегда, с небольшой улыбкой, и его тёплые глаза полны любви. Тони нежно толкнул его локтем в бок. 

"Это было вроде любви с первого взгляда. Мы поженились через три месяца, к ужасу большинства, но смогли справиться с этим браком". 

"Именно это мы и сделали," - выдохнул Сэм и приблизился, чтобы оставить короткий поцелуй на губах Тони. 

"Я в тупике," - заметил Стив, и Тони развернулся к нему. 

"А я ранен, Кэп. "Все, кого мы знаем пытаются нас убить"? Что я по вашему? Отрезанный ломоть?"

"Мы не знали кому доверять," - ответила Наташа, и Тони чуть не лопнул от разочарования. 

"И вы идёте домой к незнакомому человеку, потому что доверяете ему больше чем мне," - обвинил он и затем развернулся к Сэму, - "Без обид, милый". 

"Конечно. Но я подозреваю, что все немного сложнее". 

"Ты знаешь, что происходит?" - спросил Стив, и Тони кивнул. 

"Джарвис до сих пор на сервере ЩИТа. Я не знаю всего, но что-то не так со смертью Фьюри, а Ситвелл и Пирс явно не чем-то хорошим заняты". 

"Пирс," - выдохнула Наташа, и Тони почувствовал гордость от того, что знал что-то раньше неё. 

"Почему бы вам, ребята, не принять для начала душ?" - внезапно спросил Сэм и проводил Наташу и Стива в комнату для гостей. 

Когда он вернулся, Тони снова занимался блинчиками. 

"Ты собираешься им помочь," - пришёл к выводу Сэм, и Тони тихонько рассмеялся. 

"Ты думаешь, что я не знаю, что ты собрал файл о программе?" - спросил он вместо ответа, и Сэм пожал плечами. 

"Думаю, они воспользуются любой доступной помощью". 

"Я знаю, сладкий. Но..." - он тяжело выдохнул. - "Ты знаешь, я никогда не хотел втягивать тебя в это. Ты никогда не хотел к этому вернуться". 

"Я всегда хотел помочь тебе," - возразил Сэм. - "Но ты никогда не просил, так что я не лез. Но Стив..."

"Он тоже не будет просить," - перебил Тони и развернулся, чтобы обнять его. - "Он не будет просить, но ты все равно собираешься помочь ему". 

"Ты показал мне, что случилось. Это не правильно," - ответил Сэм и притянул Тони ближе. - "Это не правильно, и ты об этом знаешь". 

"Я знаю," - выдохнул Тони в шею Сэма, наслаждаясь теплом и знакомым запахом. 

"У меня всё ещё нет работающего костюма," - заметил Тони, и Сэм поцеловал его голову. 

"Ты не обязан влезать в этовместе со мной". 

"Будто я собираюсь отпустить тебя одного. Мы выжили эти пятнадцать лет в браке не для того, чтобы ты умер сейчас". 

"Я не собираюсь умирать," - сказал Сэм с уверенностью, и Тони выдохнул. Он никогда не был в этой роли, и теперь понял, что это было хреново. 

"Я не могу выступать публично," - признал он. - "Единственное что я могу делать - это присматривать за тобой". 

"Как ты и делаешь всегда," - сказал ему Сэм. - "Этого будет достаточно, Тони. В конце концов, мне есть к чему возвращаться домой, верно?"

Тони отпрянул и улыбнулся Сэму: "Я надеюсь на это". 

"Я люблю тебя," - произнёс Сэм и притянул Тони для поцелуя. 

"Люблю тебя тоже," - прошептал тот ему в губы, а затем пихнул Сэма. - "Иди скажи своим сумасшедшим друзьям, что завтрак готов". 

"Они были твоими друзьями в первую очередь," - сказал Сэм через плечо, уходя, и Тони с нежностью покачал головой. Вероятно, это будет последним семейно-домашним утром на какое-то время для них, и Тони обнаружил, что это не нравится ему сильнее, чем он мог бы подумать. 

Но он так же знал, что они сделают то, что должны и, достаточно скоро, вернуться к своему "до скучного милому" поведению, как говорил Роуди. И этого знания было достаточно на данный момент.


End file.
